Like Father, Like Son
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: While his parents are on vacation Neal spends a week with his grandparents, Maggie and Tim Burke. Warning: The story contains the non-consensual spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father, Like Son **

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: While his parents are on vacation Neal spends a week with his grandparents, Maggie and Tim Burke. **Warning: The story contains the non-consensual spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read.** Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**AN**: This story is a sequel to Disrespect and takes place a few weeks later. It is also the second story in the Father/Son series. **In this universe corporal punishment is a recognized form of discipline.**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure that granddad won't mind me coming?" asked Neal once again from the backseat of the car that Peter was driving.

"El, see if you can convince our son," requested Peter as he drove on.

"Sweetie, why is it so hard for you to realize that your grandparents want you to come for a visit?' she asked tenderly.

Neal shrugged his shoulders, "I've never had grandparents before and to be suddenly sprung on them is scary. I guess I'm just surprised that they want me and afraid that once I get there they may change their minds."

"Oh Sweetie, Maggie and Tim wouldn't do that to you. If they had any reservations they would have said so up front and not waited until you got there," El assured the fearful boy in the backseat. They were shocked to learn Neal's true age when Maggie and Tim first visited but then realized later that they should have known that twenty-five years was way too old for the person that acted more like a kid than an adult.

Once he was satisfied that he was wanted Neal put his head back and promptly fell asleep. El checked that he was asleep before she turned to her husband, "How did you persuade Hughes to go along with this? In the past you always had to be with him before they would allow him to leave the city."

"Once I told Hughes just how old he was when I caught him he was just as devastated as I was to learn that a sixteen year old was sentence to a Super-max prison. He felt that if my dad would be responsible for Neal then he could allow him to visit for a week without me," Peter explained. "Now he can get to know his grandparents and meet his Uncle Stan and Aunt Jean and we can visit that little bed and breakfast you've wanted to go to."

Long before they arrived Neal had stretched out on the back seat, even though he had to pull his knees up a bit to fit, and had slept the whole journey away. "Neal...wake up, we're here," El said as the car came to a rolling stop under a tree in the yard. She had to shake him twice before he woke up and sleepily looked around.

"Wow...we are in the country," Neal observed as he took in the scene in front of him. The first thing he noticed was that there were no nearby houses or buildings. He got out and walked around the car just as he was pulled into a hug by his grandmother, Maggie Burke. He readily returned the embrace as a smile lit up his face. Then his grandfather grabbed hold of him and greeted him just as warmly.

"It's about time you got here...did you forget the way, son," Tim asked Peter, implying that it had been awhile since his last visit.

"Nope, but the traffic was heavy leaving the city," Peter admitted as he hugged his dad and kissed his mom.

El said her hellos as well; as she walked in with Maggie both talking about the Bed and Breakfast she and Peter were going to as soon as they dropped Neal off. "I hope you will stay for a slice of pie before you head out," enticed Maggie with a smile.

"I wouldn't think of refusing it besides all Peter has to do is get downwind of it before he will be at your table eating. I needed to get out of the car for a bit also," replied El as she watched her husband stop and sniff the air before he hurried past them into the house.

"What did I tell you," laughed El as they followed Peter quickly, with Neal and Tim bringing up the rear, carrying Neal's luggage and art supplies.

About an hour later Peter was in a deep conversation with Neal while El was walking out with Maggie and Tim. "What is Peter telling Neal?" asked Maggie interestedly.

"He's probably giving him the riot act about what he can expect if he misbehaves while staying with you," replied El as she watched Neal's body language as well as that of her husband.

"Honey, you have already told him to behave...now put Neal into the hands of your folks and let's get on our way," El called before giving Maggie and Tim one last hug and walking toward the car. She was soon joined by Neal who gave her a goodbye hug before walking back towards the older couple.

They watched as Peter and El drove away. "Dad said that I was to follow your directions to the letter or else...what did he mean...I'm not going anywhere?" Neal asked.

Tim smiled, "That was your dad's way of saying to behave...to mind me."

"Oh...I'll try," replied Neal with a smile. "Can you tell me more stories about my dad growing up?"

"I guess it is too late for me to show you around town now; let's go back in and see if we can talk your grandmother out of one more slice of pie and I will tell you some tales," remarked Tim as he walked back in with Neal.

"Town? What town?" asked Neal as he looked around and not seeing anything that even resembled a town?

"It's about thirty minutes up the road," replied Tim as he pointed in that direction. "It's called Barberry."

Neal was about to make a comment on the name when he heard his granddad ask,

"Honey, we were wondering if we could have just one more slice of your apple pie?" with a twinkle in his eyes. All thoughts about the name of his father's birthplace left Neal's mind when the thought of another slice of pie entered.

"And a glass of milk please," Neal added with a smile. "Granddad is going to tell me some stories about dad."

Maggie smiled at him before replying, "I'll get you your pie but first let's get you settled in your room. We decided to put you in your dad's old room...it still has some of his old stuff in it," explained Maggie as she headed upstairs.

As soon as he heard that Neal grabbed his bag and followed eagerly to see his dad's boyhood room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to mention that I couldn't have done this story without the help of my beta and sounding board MaryAnn. Many of the situations Neal found himself in came from her fertile mind as well as how he was disciplined for them...thanks Mary Ann for all of your help.**

**Chapter 2**

"Now what story did you want to hear first Neal?" asked Tim before taking the first bite of his pie.

"You said something about his drinking and driving when you visited," replied Neal before attacking his pie.

"Oh, he was a bit younger than you when he took Sally Mae to the school dance. The refreshments didn't contain alcohol but that didn't prevent some of his friends from spiking one bowl of punch with vodka. Peter was unaware that the punch he had been drinking was spiked and by the time it was discovered his blood alcohol content was .08. He was legally drunk but he insisted on taking Sally home and to make things worse he was caught driving while intoxicated by my friend and Sally's father, Sheriff Steve Thompson. Let's just said once I finished with him he wasn't sitting comfortably for days."

"Well it surely hasn't hurt his love for alcohol now. He loves his beer especially after work," volunteered Neal remembering to leave out his own love for wine.

"It's my favorite as well," Tim said with a smile.

After supper Neal went to his dad's old room to look around and when Maggie checked on him later she found him looking through some of Peter's high school yearbooks. "Dad really liked to play sports," Neal remarked when Maggie came in.

"Oh yes, he played basketball and football but his favorite was baseball and if he hadn't torn his rotator cuff he might have been a baseball player now instead of the best FBI agent ever," she proudly said with a smile.

"And he would have never caught me…and I would have never found a forever family with Peter and El," Neal said quietly.

"Well, isn't it great that he tore his rotator cuff because I can't imagine you not being in our family…you have brought an extra twinkle to Peter and El's lives that wasn't there before...they love you dearly son, just as we do," Maggie said as she pulled him into a hug.

Neal's eyes were bright as he fought to hold back tears of joy while engulfed in the loving embrace of his grandmother. He had never felt so loved, so cared for, and it overwhelmed him. "Goodnight dear," Maggie said before kissing him on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late, I know your grandfather wants to take you around tomorrow and show you off to his friends."

Neal smiled and said, "I'll try Grandmom, but there is just so much to find out about Dad. Good Night!"

Tim made his rounds a few minutes later to find his grandson fast asleep still clutching the yearbook. He gently removed it and placed it on the night stand before pulling up the blankets and turning off the light. "Goodnight, son," he whispered before quietly leaving the room.

It was mid-morning when the phone rang...it was Peter checking up on his son. "Mom...how's Neal," he blurted out after amiable greetings to his mother.

"He's fine; he's out with your Dad seeing the sights. I expect them home in a couple of hours," she said cheerfully. "How are you two enjoying your vacation?"

"El is having a ball. She's got us signed up for every activity they offer," Peter replied trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably. This just wasn't his idea of a vacation but for his wife he would do anything.

"You miss your sports, don't you Peter?"

"Yes, ma'am...they don't even have a television here," he added glumly.

"I'm sure that El appreciates your sacrifice dear and talking about sports, you should have seen your son and father last night throwing the ball back and forth in the yard."

"Neal tossing a baseball? I wish I could have seen that," replied Peter with a smile. "I thought he didn't like sports."

"He wants to know more about you and if that means playing sports then he will at least attempt it. You might enjoy taking him to a baseball game once you return home. I did get some pictures of the two of them last night for you and maybe sometime soon you will have a few pictures of you and him throwing the ball around," Maggie said gently.

"I've got to go Mom; El is ready for us to head out for the day's activity. I'll call back...tell Neal I called and for him to have a great time."

"I will and you two do the same," laughed Maggie.

While Neal and Tim were in town they ran across Jimmy Miller, Peter's best friend. "Jimmy, I have someone here that I want to introduce you to," Tim called as he saw the younger man walk towards them.

"Jimmy...this is Neal, Peter's son."

"Neal, this is Jimmy, Peter's best friend," Tim introduced quickly. "Neal is going to be staying with us while his folks are on vacation. I was showing him around. I was going to introduce him to my brother Stan and his wife but they seem to be out of town this week."

"How do you do? I haven't seen Peter for some time. I moved away from the state soon after graduation and only returned recently," explained Jimmy.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Miller," Neal replied respectfully.

"Mr. Miller is my father's name," corrected Jimmy with a smile, "just call me Jimmy and tell me what your father has been up to since leaving town."

"He went to college and after that he joined the FBI," replied Neal proudly.

"He joined the FBI!? What a surprise...he gave up baseball?"

"Jimmy why don't you and Neal go to Sally's Pub and talk over old times," suggested Tim as he motioned to the eatery up the road, "I have some groceries and other stuff to get. I'll pick you up around twelve."

Both Neal and Jimmy nodded and headed off to talk about Peter. If Tim had realized that he had just handed his grandson off to an individual whose memories would lead him into so much hot water he would have suggested they talk within his hearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Your dad called while you were out with your grandfather this morning," Maggie said as she served the plates.

"Really, what did he have to say?" asked Neal.

"He was just checking on you, dear...wanted you to have a good time," replied Maggie before sitting down.

"I met Jimmy Miller this morning," volunteered Neal. "We went to Sally's while Granddad got some shopping done. Jimmy didn't know about Dad's joining the FBI and he told me some of the stuff he and Dad did while growing up here. If it is okay he's going to come by after lunch to take me to some of the places he and Dad frequented while growing up."

Maggie and Tim exchanged a glance before Maggie replied, "That will be fine dear, just make sure you get back by supper time at six o'clock."

After Neal went off with Jimmy Maggie turned to her husband and asked, "Were we right to let him go with Jimmy...those two got into a lot of trouble while growing up and I would hate for Neal to try some of the same stunts they pulled?"

"I'm sure that Neal has more sense than that; after all most of the stunts they did were when they were twelve or thirteen," replied Tim. "I'm sure Neal will be okay."

Maggie looked at the clock for the third time since six o'clock. "Call him dear, he's late. I told him to be back by six and it is now six-thirty."

"I've been trying, but it keeps on going to voice mail," Tim explained as he hung up the phone once again. He was about to remark further when they heard a door slam and hurried to the door to see Neal exit a vehicle that they recognized as being Jimmy's. "There he is, they must have been having a good time and lost track of the time," Tim remarked as he opened the door for Neal.

"I'm sorry I'm late," were the first words out of Neal's mouth as he hung up his jacket upon entering the house. "I would have called but my cellphone got wet," he hurried to explain before heading upstairs.

"Neal...stay where you are!" ordered Maggie as she moved closer and saw that his clothes were damp. "What have you been doing young man for your clothes to get so wet?" and before Neal could answer she answered her own question. "You went skinny dipping at the Miller Pond!"

The expression on Neal's face answered her question and she went into full mother mode. "You get upstairs at once and out of those wet clothes; I'll have a hot bath waiting for you by then," she said sternly as she smacked his backside to get him going.

"Well that answered our question about Neal being okay and too smart not to try some of the same things that got Peter in trouble whenever he was with Jimmy," she remarked as she headed up the stairs to start Neal's hot bath and Tim headed to the medicine cabinet to get the castor oil to treat Neal with.

By the time Tim returned he was handed a pair of pajamas by his wife as she readied the bed for Neal. He hurried to the bathroom to find Neal soaking in a hot tub. Tim waited until he was out to help him get ready for bed and noticed that he was no longer shivering.

"Grandmom, why do I have to go to bed so early? Am I being punished for being late to supper?" Neal asked from the doorway.

"No dear," replied Maggie as she motioned for him to get into bed. "Jimmy told you about the dare your father accepted when he was a freshman in high school didn't he? When he was dared to go skinny dipping in early April before the temperatures had warmed enough?"

Neal nodded, "But I didn't stay in the pond that long; only for a few minutes."

"Thank goodness for that. When your Dad did it he stayed in the water ten minutes because that was how long the challenge was for and he came home after wearing damp clothes for hours. He was coughing, shivering and had the beginning of a fever. I knew that I had to get him feeling better before it blossomed into something worse. The hot bath was to take the chill away and then I treated him with an old family remedy and the next day he was able to go to school," Maggie explained as she ruffled his hair.

"But my skinny dipping didn't give me a fever like it did to dad."

"No, thank goodness, but just in case I'm going to treat you with a preventive and make sure you go to bed early," replied Maggie as she left his side to fix his medicine.

Neal lay down to wait his grandmom's return while Tim sat at his side and asked, "Neal, why did you go skinny dipping today."

"Because it was something Dad did when he was growing up and I want to experience some to the same things he did," Neal replied honestly. You could see the desire to belong so strongly, so clearly in his eyes that Tim impulsively pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to try so hard Neal. You became a member of this family the moment Peter and El fell in love with you. You are the son they couldn't have…you belong boy."

Neal felt the tears drip down his face as his granddad's words took hold and he was sobbing by the time Maggie returned carrying a small glass of juice. "What's wrong?" she asked before putting the juice down and hurrying to Neal's side.

"He just learned how much we all love him and is a bit overwhelmed," Tim replied as he started to rub Neal's back in an effort to calm him down. A few minutes later Neal was able to get his emotions under control and said, "Thanks Granddad."

"Neal I want you to drink this down," Maggie said as she handed him the glass of juice.

For once in his life Neal obeyed and while the taste wasn't all that bad the texture made him ask, "What was that?"

"My family remedy, which is made up of a glass of juice and a teaspoon of castor oil," Maggie replied as she took the glass away.

"CASTOR OIL! Why did you give me that?" Neal said as he grabbed his stomach.

"It will clean you out of anything you might have caught while skinny dipping and improve your immune system, dear. You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't give you the same stuff that Peter got when he was a child. You got the new improved version…I think the flavor was lemon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Maggie wasn't surprised to get another call from Peter checking on his son. "So how's Neal?" began Peter.

"He and your father went to town yesterday and met up with Jimmy Miller. Jimmy and Neal hit it off and spent most of the day together. Neal brought Jimmy up to date on you and Jim reciprocated on what you and he did while growing up. Neal wants to know everything you did and unfortunately wants to do some of the same stuff you did. It started with the toss of the baseball Sunday evening and ended with him at Miller's Pond," explained Maggie.

Peter paused as he took that information in before repeating, "Miller's Pond? What was he doing there?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten about the dare that the Williams' boy gave you when you were a freshman?"

Another pause and then Maggie heard a sigh and then "Please don't tell me that Neal went skinny dipping yesterday?"

"Sorry son, because that is exactly what he did. Jimmy must have told him, and your son wanted to give it a try for himself. He came in wearing damp clothing with a cell phone that no longer works. It must have gotten wet," replied Maggie.

Peter paused as he remembered the incident before asking, "Did he stay in for ten minutes, too?"

"No thank goodness, but he was in damp clothing for at least an hour before he finally arrived back home."

"Did you dose him the same as me?"

"Yep, except he got off a bit easier since the castor oil I used on him wasn't the same as what you got…he got the new and improved version although the result was the same…but he is right as rain today and has gone back out to see more of the town with your dad," Maggie said with a smile.

"That boy, I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I warned him to behave before we came here."

"He just wants to fit into your family so much that he feels that if he does the same stuff you did maybe he can relate more to you. His childhood must not have been very happy," Maggie explained as she remembered the scene last night.

"It wasn't; I was hoping that we could show him how life should have been…but if he doesn't cool it he's going to learn only one thing and that is how discipline was handed out when I was a boy," muttered Peter.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't get to experience how I deal with a dirty mouth or how your father deals with misbehavior. He has learned not to go skinny dipping until June with the castor oil."

"But he didn't experience the same type you gave me; I may have to give him a taste of that as well if he continues along the path he has taken so far," muttered Peter. "Before I forget or Neal does something you aren't ready for be sure to warn Dad…he needs to be more vigilant around Neal; the boy is a real trouble magnet. I'm just afraid that Neal may get the better of him, he is a great con artist."

"Peter I'm ashamed of you…you know you were a bit of a con artist yourself while growing up and you never got away with anything, especially while on your Dad's watch and neither will Neal. We have raised two boys and we know how to deal with all the shenanigans boys can get into," scolded Maggie.

"Neal is different from me or Steven; he doesn't learn his lesson the first time around. It usually takes three or four times for it to really sink in; but I know he is in good hands with you and Dad. I've got to go now…El is giving me her 'hurry up glare'. Good-bye Mom…tell Neal that I called and to behave or else," Peter said before hanging up and hurrying out to go sightseeing with his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day was uneventful since Neal did not participate in any more dangerous dares like his father had done when he was a child. He learned his lesson with the castor oil and didn't want to ever experience that again; so he just hung out at Sally's and listened to more of her stories about his Dad. "Just how mad was your Dad when he caught you two together the night Dad was pulled over for drinking?"

"He was furious but he didn't lose his cool; he liked Peter and knew that for him to do something as foolish as drink and drive he had to have been dared into it. Your Dad was big on taking on just about any dare thrown his way," explained Sally.

"Why did he do it that time?"

"Tommy Williams dared him to. They had a history of always daring each other to see who was the bigger man….it usually just lead them to see who could boast of having the sorest backside the next day after their fathers got a hold of them," Sally remembered sadly.

"Who won the majority of the dares?"

"Your Dad, which made Tommy even more devious with his dares, like the one about drinking and driving. He dared your father to drink the whole punch bowl dry but didn't tell him that he had spiked it with vodka earlier," replied Sally. "Peter took him up on it; I mean what was the danger of emptying a punch bowl other than making yourself sick but by the time he had finished it he was high as a kite. As soon as I found out that it had been spiked it was too late and I dragged him away before he got into more trouble….and this is something no one knows: I was the one driving just before my Dad pulled us over. The night air refreshed Peter enough for him to realize that I didn't have my license and he didn't want me to get into trouble. So we switched seats just before my Dad pulled up. Peter was in the driver's seat and so my Dad called your grandfather.

"Peter made me promise never to tell and I didn't but I felt bad about it."

"Wow…my Dad was gallant even back when he was a kid?"

"Yep, you have someone to really be proud of Neal, as I'm sure he is proud of you. Peter did it, if you were wondering, because he knew he was in trouble for underage drinking and his Dad was going to punish him for it so he took the blame for drinking and driving as well."

"To save you from being punished too."

Sally nodded and looked up with a smile. "Hello Dad. This is Peter Burke's son, Neal. I was just filling him in on some of the things Peter did as a teenager," Sally said as she introduced Neal to her father.

"It's nice to meet you, young man," greeted the sheriff. "So she told you about when your father was picked up for DUI; something he did to save my little girl from getting into trouble?"

Neal looked startled with the news. "I thought she promised not to tell?"

"You don't know my little girl; she could no more keep a promise like that than I would expect her to. She told me the truth after we got home and I called Tim but he had already lit into your Dad for drinking and driving. He said that it would only serve to teach him a really good lesson, to not to do it again," explained the sheriff.

"He's practiced that philosophy on me before," murmured Neal not wishing the others to hear but the sheriff grinned and nodded.

"He did it for your own good, son," he replied for Neal's ears only before leaving to go on his rounds.

It was a few minutes after the sheriff left that the trouble began in the form of Tom William's son, Tommy. Tommy was a bully who worshiped his father and took everything he said to be the truth.

"So you are Burke's kid," Tommy began much to Sally's disgust. She was ready to do battle with him once again but before Neal could answer Tommy continued, "Are you a loser like your old man?"

That got Neal's ire up and he replied hotly, "My father isn't a loser; in fact he's an FBI agent. It's his job to arrest thugs like you," as he threw the insult back at the lout.

Tommy bristled at the insult and raised a fist but Neal was too fast for him and stepped away before Tommy could throw a punch. "My father says that Burke could have been a real star with the Twins in the American League but he quit…loser."

"My Dad tore his rotator cuff and the doctor warned him that if he continued he could injure himself irreparably…he then applied and was accepted as an FBI agent and assigned to the White Collar division. He has a conviction rate of over 93 percent," Neal said proudly.

"Are you calling my father a liar?"

"Yes, he is one if he calls my dad a loser," Neal said with intensity as he raised his fists, ready to fight.

Tommy paused as he considered what the outcome could be. This is the first time he had ever met someone around his age that didn't back down and murmured something about getting him back before he left to the applause of the customers there.

"Wow…that is the first time anyone has ever stood up to his bullying," exclaimed Sally as she patted Neal on the back. "That is usually what happens," she said as she motioned outside to see Tommy stealing the ball from a group of kindergarten kids whose teachers weren't carefully watching.

Neal's heart ached to see the kids being so mistreated and he left the diner to see if he could help. He smiled when he noticed Timmy's reaction to his appearance as he grabbed the ball and locked it in his trunk before taking off down the street at a near run.

Neal waited until he was out of site then calmly picked the trunk lock and returned the balls to the kids. "Look, in his haste he didn't completely lock the trunk," Neal told the kids when he gave them back their balls and returned to the diner.

"How did you do that?" Sally asked. She had seen the whole thing from the window.

"Oh…in his haste to get away from me Tommy didn't push the trunk down all of the way and it didn't lock. I just opened it back up and gave them back their toys," lied Neal convincingly as he sat back down. He was still sitting there when Tim came by to pick him back up a few minutes later.

"Come on son, if we are late for your grandmother's lunch we both will be in the doghouse."

Tim and Neal made small talk on the way home but at the lunch table Tim bragged about how Neal stood up to Tommy Williams. "From the way I heard it

our grandson wouldn't let Tommy badmouth Peter. He was even ready to fight him for calling Peter a loser. That is an experience Tommy has never had and he backed down and then took his anger out on a group of kindergarten kids playing in the park across from Sally's diner. He took their toys and locked them up in the trunk of this car and left when he saw Neal heading in his direction."

Neal looked startled at how his grandfather found out what he did and his expression said as much so Tim added, "I got all of my information from Sally who just had to call and brag on what you did."

Maggie beamed at Neal. She was so proud of him for standing up for their son's honor. "Oh those poor kids, did they get their toys back?"

"Yes, Neal got them from the trunk of the car after Tommy had left. He told the kids that in Timmy's haste he didn't close it completely and he was able to return the toys…"

Neal was smiling during the whole story until the end when Tim added, "but that's not really what happened is it son?"

"W-What…I got them from the trunk and gave them back," replied Neal trying hard to sound convincing.

"Yep…but that trunk wasn't just closed…it was locked and you picked the lock, didn't you Neal?" grilled Tim. "Peter told us that in your former life you picked not only pockets to survive on the streets of New York City but locks and I know Tommy. When he's out to hurt someone he takes care to do it right and he would have made sure that the trunk was locked securely."

"I…no…oh...it was like I said earlier," Neal continued to lie.

"NEAL!"

Neal hung his head and finally said, "I picked the lock…but he stole the toys to begin with…I just returned them to their rightful owners," replied Neal.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is directed to a guest reviewer, Ally. Your comments were instructive and I thank you for suggesting them but is there some way we can communicate rather than in a review? You can send me a private message if you have an account here. I'm going to try and implement your suggestions because I want to improve my writing skills as much as possible so that my stories will improve for everyone's enjoyment.

**Chapter 6**

"Neal, go up to your room while your grandmother and I discuss your punishment," Tim instructed sternly.

"Yes sir."

Watching while he dejectedly left the table and made his way upstairs, and when she was sure he was out of earshot, she pleaded, "Don't spank him for picking the lock, dear. He meant well, it's just his method that needs improvement."

"So I should do nothing; act as if he didn't break the law to get those kids' toys back?"

"Of course not," she retorted sharply, suddenly remembering an incident from Peter's childhood. "Tim, do you remember when Peter was twelve and the Henderson twins shot Mary's poodle with their BB guns?"

Nodding, he said, "Peter chased the twins after informing Mrs. Stevens that their dog had been shot by the twins."

"What should he have done?"

"Call me or the sheriff and report it."

"Which Mrs. Stevens did right after Peter reported it to her; and what did you discover that our son had been doing until you and the sheriff arrived to arrest the boys?"

"He was harassing the twins and making noise to scare off the animals before the twins could get a shot off. I was so proud of him and so scared at the same time. What Peter did was both commendable and foolhardy. He could have been shot. I was so upset that I almost spanked him then and there. I'm glad I didn't because, after talking it over with you when I got him home, the decision to have him write the report was a better choice to help cement it in Peter's mind that there was a better way for him to have handled the problem. That boy really needed to learn to think before he acted and put himself in danger. He did it over and over as a child.

"Neal is just like his dad and he should be punished in the same way that we punished Peter, with a 3000 word essay. How does 'What I Could Have Done Legally That Won't Get Me Sent Back To Prison?' sound to you as a suitable punishment for our grandson?"

Smiling, he said, "Sounds familiar, wasn't the topic you picked for Peter's essay, 'What I Could Have Done Legally That Won't Put Me In Danger?"

"Well, our grandson wants to do everything Peter did and now he's going to get his wish by spending the afternoon in the library working on his essay. That is one punishment taken care of but what about Neal's lying to us?"

This time it was Tim's turn to come up with a possible punishment. "What if I just give him six licks with my paddle? I will warn him that since he did come clean, sooner rather than later, I will show him some mercy and only give him six licks, but if he ever lies to me again I will be adding to the sting in his hindquarters."

"Six licks from you should be a good warning about what he can expect if he lies to us again. I see that even retired you haven't lost your touch in disciplining our grandson."

"Now with both punishments decided, it is only up to me to carry them out," he said as he stood to go hand out the agreed upon punishments. He paused halfway up the stairs to say with a wink, "We can't have him too sore to work on his report, now can we?"

Maggie smiled, knowing that her grandson would be dealt with by a loving and caring grandfather and got up to clear the table.

Pausing at the doorway he watched his grandson for a few minutes before clearing his voice. "Can I come in?"

Neal looked up hastily wiping at his eyes; he had been crying, afraid that this last stunt was going to cost him more than just a spanking. He was sure that he had lost the love of his grandfather.

"Neal," Tim cried as he hurried to his side and pulled the younger man into his arms. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I've gone and d-done it again…haven't I?"

"Done what Neal?"

"L-Lost your l-love…I just can't seem to s-stop myself from doing these things that d-drive people away."

Tim just hugged Neal even tighter before replying, "Son, you haven't driven us away. You are human and you are going to make mistakes; we all do. But what you have to do is learn from your mistakes instead of repeating them over and over again. We love you son and always will, no matter what you do we will love you, help you, and we will never leave you...do you understand?"

With wet eyes, he studies his grandfather before nodding. "But it is so hard Granddad, stealing is the only way I had to survive on the streets of New York City and it is hard to stop when it comes so naturally," he murmured as he wiped tears off his face.

"Neal we need to talk about what happened today. First of all I want to tell you how proud I am of you for what you did today. You stood up to a bully; a bully who I may add outweighed you by at least fifty pounds. You stood up to him to protect your father's name. I also understand how much you wanted to help those kids get their toys back but boy, all you had to do was report Tommy Williams to the sheriff and he would have made Tommy return the toys and it would have been done legally…do you understand that you didn't have to pick the trunk's lock?"

"To tell you the truth that option didn't even occur to me."

"Well, it and other options are going to occur to you the next time you are faced with a similar situation; we hope that after this you will make the right decisions. Your grandmother and I have decided that for your first punishment you are going to write us a three thousand word report called 'What I Could Have Done Legally That Won't Get Me Sent Back To Prison?'"

"Awww man, a three thousand word essay will give me writer's cramp," Neal whined, sounding more like a five year old than a young adult.

Tim surprised Neal by breaking out in laughter. "T-that's the same thing your dad said when we punished him for a similar incident. In his case, the report was called 'What I Could Have Done Legally That Won't Put Me In Danger?'"

"What did he do?" asked Neal as he tried to redirect.

"That's a story for another time but let's just say that your father survived the report and so will you. This gives you another opportunity to experience the same punishment your dad received as a kid."

"Yes sir," Neal replied with a sigh.

"Now with your other punishment I have decided to give you a spanking but I'm only going to give you six licks, with the understanding that if you try this again I will triple the licks and use my belt on your bare bottom," Tim warned sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"I decided to show you some mercy Neal because you did come clean before allowing the lie to continue. I just wish you had come clean when I first asked because I would rather do something fun with my grandson instead of spanking him."

"I'm sorry Granddad. It just comes so naturally to me to lie." Neal paused before asking, "Granddad, are you going to tell Dad about me picking the trunk's lock?"

"No, I'm not," replied Tim as he saw Neal's face light up and then fall when he added, "but you are."

"No…I can't…please Granddad, don't make me tell him," pleaded Neal near tears again.

"Why?"

"Because he promised me a spanking for anything I did that was illegal while visiting."

"I'll talk with Peter and explain the circumstances and I'm sure he will understand and let you off the hook for it this time…but don't make it a habit son."

Neal nodded, "Thanks Granddad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tim looked expectantly at Neal before he got the hint and asked, "Where do you want me?"

"Bend over the desk son, that will be fine," Tim quietly said as he pulled the paddle from his back pocket.

At Neal's curious look, once the paddle came into sight, Tim felt like he had to explain. "I know this isn't what you were expecting but trust me it imparts quite a sting…it used to be one of my old hairbrushes that was losing its bristles so I removed them and sanded it down to use against naughty bottoms. Your dad and uncle can tell you that it works well in expressing my disappointment at their shenanigans while growing up and soon you will too."

Once his curiosity was appeased Neal got into position while his grandfather moved to his side. Soon he felt the first lick to his right buttock followed by another to the same spot before his grandfather applied the same combination to his left cheek. Neal felt the fifth lick to his right sit spot and the last to his left sit spot. All the swats were given with a firm hand. The last two were delivered with extra emphasis that caused Neal to squeal in pain.

"I wanted to be sure that I got your attention with those last two," he whispered in Neal's ear as he pulled him into a forgiving hug. "Your slate is clean for lying son and before the day's end it will be clean for the lock picking as well. We will pick up supplies before I drop you off at the library."

Neal stayed in the loving embrace as long as he could before pushing away, an expression on his face that let his grandfather know that Neal realized he was really loved even if his backside hurt. "Okay granddad…but did you have to give me the last two so hard…I'll be feeling them while I'm working on my report," he quipped as he rubbed his sore bottom.

"Those last two were to give you motivation to not do it again," while Tim smiled as he ruffled Neal's hair.

About thirty minutes later Tim pulled into the library's parking lot. "The library closes at seven and I'll be back then to pick you up then. Now 3000 words equal around six pages and I want to be able to read your report tonight. I want it handwritten and the writing had better be legible or you will be writing it over again tonight," instructed Tim as he handed Neal the notebook, pencils and pens.

Neal reluctantly got out of the car before turning and pleading once again, "Please Granddad can't I type it on the computer instead. I checked before we left and they have computers for public use."

"Sorry son, but that is part of the punishment…now get in there and start writing." Tim watched his grandson head into the public library shaking his head in amusement at Neal's whining, before driving off.

Thirty minutes later Tim walked into their living room to find his wife reading from a familiar notebook. "So you decided to reread Peter's essay?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes dear. Peter worked so hard on his essay and was nearly in tears when he handed it in because it wasn't the required length and you let him off the hook telling him that it was the effort he put into it that really mattered. Are you going to give Neal the same speech if his essay isn't long enough?" asked Maggie with a smile.

"What do you think?" he responded with a laugh. "Just doing it and the effort he will have used to get it done will make him think twice before doing something like that again…I hope. It certainly did the job with our Peter."

Neal entered the library and found a table to work at and put his notebook, pens and pencils down and went to look for books to get his material from. He hesitantly approached the two librarians at the front desk, Marcy and Kim. "Excuse me but I'm doing a essay on crime and punishment. It's a hypothetical paper about an ex-con trying to go straight and how he could change his lifestyle and actions and do things legally to keep myself out of prison. I have no idea of where to look."

The two young ladies, Marcie and Anna, thought for a moment and then began to bring Neal books on crime and punishment, criminal law, criminal justice, and a really good one called Changing Lenses: A New Focus for Crime and Justice. With his table overflowing, Neal sat down and began to read and take notes; every once in a while Marcie would place another volume on his table and quietly walk away in an attempt not to disturb the young man with the charming smile.

By the time Neal put down his pen his hand was throbbing, and he had the report finished to the best of his ability. He was dismayed to find that it was less than the required six pages but hoped it would be enough for his grandparents. He politely thanked the two librarians who helped him and went outside to wait for his grandfather to arrive. He had been sitting for only a few minutes when the familiar vehicle rolled up.

"Are you ready son?" and seeing Neal nod, motioned for him to get in.

"I thought we could have pizza for dinner tonight…do you have any favorite toppings?" he asked as they drove to the nearest Pizzeria.

"I'll eat anything Granddad," he said as he flexed his hand. He was tired and only wanted to go home to rest. He felt that he had wasted a whole afternoon doing this punishment essay.

Neal waited until they had returned home with the pizza to hand in his essay.

"Here it is," he said as gave it to his grandmom. "I tried but there wasn't enough material to write six pages."

Maggie took a glance at what Neal had written before nodding to her husband who said, "Neal, knowing your background as a con artist will you swear to me that you wrote this paper?"

That stopped Neal cold, "You don't believe me," he accused, outraged and hurt. "Granddad, I said that I would write it and I did... the only help I received was from the two librarians that got the materials I needed. I had no idea where to even start looking but other than them finding me the books I did everything…and if you can't take my word for it then you can call them," shouted Neal as tears began to roll down his face.

"Neal…I'm sorry son but you do have a reputation as a charmer and it is only natural that we would ask if this is your work or someone else's work. It's because of the career that you chose that you have to expect to be questioned….and you will just have to learn to deal with it until your life change is remembered more than the life you led before," explained Tim. "You should consider it a motivation to improve and stay on the straight and narrow to make your parents, and Maggie and me proud.

Neal smiled, "I'll try Granddad but next time I fail, please just spank me…writing essays are just too painful."

"Dry your tears dear and let's have some pizza. I dare say that you are hungry and tired," Maggie said as she pulled him to her arms for a group hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning found Neal at the breakfast table talking on the phone with his mom. "I'm having a great time here, Mom. You and Dad don't have to worry; Granddad and Grandmom are taking really good care of me. Where is Dad; he's usually the one who calls to check up on me?"

"Your father is here, I just got to the phone first this morning. He'll be pleased to learn that you are behaving; you are behaving aren't you dear?" she asked when she heard a sudden intake of breath from her son.

Neal looked at Granddad like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't know how to answer without putting his backside in danger. "She wants to know if I've been behaving…I can't lie to her," fear clear in his panicky voice.

Tim took pity on him and took the phone, "El, Neal has had some difficulties adjusting to small town life but he is doing well now; we can talk more fully when you and Peter arrive at the end of the week. How has your stay been?"

El knew that something was up but decided not to tell her husband for fear that it might stress him. She knew that Neal was in capable hands and if anything happened Tim was well able to take care of it. "We are having a grand time…or maybe I should say I am. I'm afraid that Peter didn't quite fathom what exactly goes on at a Bed and Breakfast. He's been a dear to put up with it for me. We have to go now, tell Neal I love him and can't wait to see him at the end of the week."

Tim turned to Neal and said, "You lucked out kid that it was your Mom you were talking to and not Peter. She sends her love."

While they were talking Maggie was getting ready to go out. "Where are you going Grandmom?"

"Shopping and returning books to the library. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, if we can stop off at Sally's for a snack before we head back home?"

"Come on, grab your coat and we can be away. Honey, you are on your own this morning," Maggie yelled to her husband before walking out the door.

"Thank you, son…with you going I don't have to carry all of her bags home. Now I can get back to that book I started last night," Tim said with a smile. Neal smiled as he rushed out the door to catch up with his grandmother.

They made small talk on the way to the grocery store and Maggie learned a little of Neal's early life, vowing to do all she could to make him feel like he belonged as much as possible. "Just grab a cart Neal, and follow me," she directed as she headed in. It seemed that most of Maggie's friends were there and she had a ball introducing her grandson to her friends.

Neal became suspicious that his coming along was a planned event….he just didn't think that so many of his grandmother's friends would be shopping at the same time. As soon as a free moment presented itself he asked, "Grandmom, did you plan all of this?"

She smiled and said, "You caught me son. I just decided, why should your grandfather have all the fun…I want to show you off as well."

Giving his Grandmom a hug he said, "I'm touched that you wanted your friends to meet me."

Maggie smiled at him briefly before her smile waned as they moved towards an older man who was also shopping. Neal could tell that the individual they were approaching wasn't a favorite of his grandmother's and soon he found out why. "Good morning, Mr. Kennedy," she greeted as she walked up to him.

The tall man looked up to see who had addressed him and returned the greeting, not hiding his displeasure as he replied, "Mrs. Burke, how nice to see you," and then catching sight of Neal behind her he asked, "and who is this young man…a grandson, maybe?"

"Yes, he is…he's Peter's son, Neal," she introduced before turning to Neal to add,

"Neal this is Mr. Kennedy, your father's math teacher when he was young."

Neal nodded and walked past as he followed his grandmother to the produce section. The rest of the shopping went well until Neal went back to the produce section to pick up some grapes for himself and overheard Kennedy talking about his Dad.

"He was the worse student I ever had…nothing like his big brother, Steven, who was a joy to have in class; and now I see that he has a kid…probably a bad one too."

Neal backed away in order not to give himself away, but one of the cashiers saw that Neal had heard everything and was tense at what could happen. She had seen the expression on Neal's face.

Neal was so angry…how dare that bastard talk about his father like that. _Just you wait Kennedy….you'll regret those words_, he thought, as he came up with an idea for revenge. Just the night before he and his grandmother had watched an old Harrison Ford movie, Sabrina, and it gave him a wonderful idea for revenge.

First Neal went to the deli and lifted a couple of raw small eggs…he picked the carton with the oldest date and then hid the carton behind all of the others; then he walked quickly back to the produce section, and picked up the grapes to hide from his grandmother that he was up to something. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting Grandmom, I tasted a few to be sure that I got the sweetest," he added as he smiled charmingly at her.

"Put them in the cart; I'm about to check out," Maggie instructed her grandson as she started towards the checkout counter.

"I'll wait for you over here," Neal replied, as he stood to one side. He noticed that Kennedy was about to walk past him, and when he brushed by him, Neal deftly placed a raw egg in each of his back pockets, just waiting for him to sit down and be surprised.

Neal kept a watch on the older man as he moved beyond Neal, not having noticed the addition to his back pockets…with his eyes fixed on the older man Neal missed the conversation that the cashier was having with his grandmother. She was telling Maggie everything she had heard and the expression on the face of her grandson at the time. Maggie nodded her thanks and looked for Neal, finding him at the door, laughing. She hurried to join him and saw the reason for his laughter…Mr. Kennedy was having a fit out in the parking lot.

Maggie grabbed Neal by the ear and led him outside, "What did you do?" she whispered sternly.

"He was badmouthing Dad, Grandmom," cried Neal as he tried to get her to release his ear.

"What did you do?"

"I put a raw egg in each of his back pockets so when he sat, he got a big surprise," he said defiantly.

"Neal...we will be discussing this once we get home," she proclaimed as she fought not to smile. _That old goat finally got what he deserved_, she thought, as she grabbed her cart and pushed it to her car, waiting for Neal to help her load the grocery bags.

Tim had just gotten to the exciting part of his book when he heard the backdoor open and the heated voices of his grandson and wife. _What could Neal have done now_, he thought, as he glanced at his watch? They have only been gone for two hours, but he got up and put his book down to go and find out what was wrong, and walked into his wife and grandson's conversation.

"But he deserved it."

"Whether he did or didn't, it still doesn't give you the right to retaliate like you did," she replied with a straight face.

"But Grandmom…"

"Son, if I were you I wouldn't test your grandmother any further," suggested Tim before turning to his wife to ask, "What did he do?"

"Well, we went first to the grocery store and ran into Peter's old teacher, Mr. Kennedy, who by the way still holds a grudge against Peter because you told him to ease up on him. He was pleasant enough when we saw him and when I introduced Neal, but later on, when Neal ran into him again, he was complaining about how poor a student Peter was, and it made Neal so mad he took it into his own hands to punish Mr. Kennedy in his own unique way."

"But what did he do?"

"Tell your grandfather what you did!"

Tim looked expectantly at Neal while Neal gathered his thoughts. "I slipped two raw eggs into his back pockets so when he sat down he would be in for a big surprise."

"You what!? Why did you do that, son?"

"He was bad mouthing Dad…and I remembered that Dad said he was embarrassed by being called a dummy, and I thought that Kennedy should experience some embarrassment of his own. So I put two raw eggs in his back pockets. I got the idea from the Harrison Ford Movie, Sabrina," he explained proudly.

It only took Tim one look at the proud face of his grandson, and the perplexed look on his wife's face to burst out laughing. "I've wanted to do something to that old coot for embarrassing our son for years, and all it took was for Neal to overhear one of his rants to take care of it." (I added old)

"Tim…you aren't helping…Neal needs to learn to control his impulses and not go off half-cocked like this," Maggie scolded as she tried to keep a straight face but after a few moments she began to laugh as well.

"Does Kennedy know that Neal is responsible for his embarrassment?

"Possibly…if he noticed me scolding him he might do the math and figure it out but he didn't say anything, if that is what you meant," she explained thoughtfully. "What are we going to do about it?" she asked as she looked from grandson to husband.

Tim thought for a moment and then said sternly, "Neal you are to write one hundred times 'I will never slip raw eggs in Mr. Kennedy's back pockets again'. That way if Mr. Kennedy does protest we can say that he has been suitably punished."

Neal sat down to do the lines immediately, realizing that he got off easily for his prank when a thought struck him, "Grandmom, what am I'm going to tell Dad if he asks?"

"I would recommend the truth…you know how he reacts to you lying to him."

"Ahhh, man…he's going to spank me for sure over this," he muttered out loud.

Maggie and Tim exchanged a glance and smiled. Their grandson was catching on.

Fortunately for Neal Mr. Kennedy never found out who was responsible for his embarrassment and life moved on for Neal as he continued to enjoy his time with his grandparents. All of that was soon to come to an end once Tommy entered the picture once again.

Thursday morning looked to be a great day as Neal borrowed his grandmom's car for a cruise into town. He was finally going to be on his own without either grandparent around. His first stop was Wal- Mart to finally replace his damaged cell phone. He had been too busy during the preceding days to do so, but not today. It was while he was in Wal-Mart that Tommy caught sight of him and planned his revenge. Neal was the reason he had lost face at Sally's and fouled his plan for bullying the kindergarteners. This time he would get even. He watched as Neal purchased a cell phone, keeping an eye on him from afar to see if he would do something he could use later. Sure enough, on Neal's way out of the store he saw him drop something in the trash. He waited until Neal drove off to investigate and when he pulled out a cellphone he knew he had something he could use against Neal.

The first thing Neal did after purchasing the phone was to call his folks.

"Hey, Dad, I'm vocal again. I just purchased a new phone," Neal said as he gave his dad his new cellphone number.

"I hope you are behaving, young man?" Peter said. "I haven't had a chance to check on you lately."

"I'm trying Dad, but it is hard at times," Neal replied as he tried to skirt the truth about the Kennedy incident of the preceding day.

"Neal...what have you done that you aren't telling me?" asked Peter as his trouble radar was going off.

"I went to the grocery store with Grandmom and she introduced me to one of your old teachers," he said, and then tried to redirect the question. "So, Dad will you ever be taking Mom on vacation at a Bed and Breakfast again?"

"No...although it has been nice at times but with no television or sports...Neal...what have you done to try get me off the subject?" he asked sternly. "What teacher did Mom introduce you to?"

"NEAL! Your butt is going to pay heavily if you don't answer me at once!" Peter threatened when Neal didn't reply at once.

"Mr. Kennedy...and he is still just as big an ass as he was when you pranked him," replied Neal as he held the receiver away from his ear anticipating the roar.

"NEAL...please tell me that you didn't do anything to him?" pleaded his Dad and when he didn't get a reply to his question, he roared, "WHAT...DID...YOU...DO?"

"I slipped a raw egg in each of his back pockets so when he sat down he would have a big surprise," confessed Neal, and then not hearing anything asked, "Dad? Are you there, Dad?"

"Neal what did you just tell your father," El asked as she retrieved her husband's cell phone, "he is speechless."

"I told him that I slipped raw eggs in the back pockets of one of his old teachers, Mr. Kennedy. You remember him, don't you Mom. He was the one who bullied Dad when he was a kid."

There was a pause before El asked the next question, "Why would you do such a thing, son?"

"He bad mouthed Dad while we were in the store and I overheard him, but he didn't know that I had heard him. I decided that after his bulling caused Dad such embarrassment as a kid he should experience some of his own."

"But why raw eggs, dear?"

"Mom have you ever seen the movie Sabrina starring Harrison Ford?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites."

"Do you remember the scene where David Larrabee, played by Greg Kinnear wants to make a move on Sabrina but before he can he has a talk with his brother Linus, played by Harrison Ford? David puts wine goblets in his back pockets for the talk and then Linus, realizing that he likes Sabrina pushes his brother in a chair causing the glasses to break and ultimately taking his brother out of the picture?" prompted Neal just before he heard his mom start to laugh.

"Oh...s-son...y-you didn't," she laughed before adding, "what did your grandfather do to you?"

"He made me write one hundred times "I will never slip raw eggs in Mr. Kennedy's back pockets again. Mom, I think he was pleased that I did it, but didn't want me to know it. He laughed out loud when I told him."

"Well, your Dad isn't laughing now...I'll talk to him...please try not to get into any more trouble before we get there Friday evening...I love you son and so does your father...good bye," El said quickly, not giving her husband another chance to talk to their son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Neal came downstairs dressed nicely, but casually in a pair of blue jeans and a dark buttoned down shirt. "How do I look?" he asked his grandmother eagerly.

"You look nice dear. Where is the party going to be held, Neal?" she asked, alerting Neal that he would have to be careful how much information he could reveal that wouldn't arouse their suspicious. "Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier; it's going to be held at Sally's, and be over before eleven," he fudged on the time to give himself enough time to get into the courthouse, and then get home on time.

Maggie, not suspecting any deceit in his answer, gave him a kiss on his cheek before telling him, "Have a good time Neal, and be careful," as she handed him her keys.

"Thanks Grandmom," he replied before he left for Sally's.

It was half way through the party when Katie wandered over to her mother with a strange look on her face. "Mom…do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen, before it actually does?"

"Occasionally, as mothers, you will feel that way about your children, but seldom does anything bad actually happen; why do you ask?"

"I just get that feeling now whenever I'm around Neal. I didn't feel that way when he first arrived, but now he seems awful antsy, like he's about to do something that he knows he shouldn't but does anyhow. Am I nuts or what?" Katie's asked.

Sally looked at the young man her daughter was concerned about, and at first only saw a talkative and friendly young man, but as she watched further she noticed what her daughter had….something was definitely off, and she decided to talk to him herself. "Neal, I was wondering if you would help me get some more goodies from the kitchen," she asked, as she motioned to the buffet tables where the food was disappearing quickly.

Neal smiled, and hurried to her side. "What can I do to help?"

"Just follow me and help me load the tables back up," she replied as she led the way back into the kitchen. Neal eagerly followed, and on the way Sally engaged him in small talk.

"I understand that you won't be here much longer, son; we have really enjoyed having you here. Katie has enjoyed talking with you," Sally began. "I want you to know that you have made several good friends here this week, my daughter is at the top of the list. I hope you will visit again, maybe during the summer months," invited Sally, as she watched him closely.

"Thanks Sally, that means a lot to me; I hope to be able to visit again," Neal replied sadly.

"Neal, what's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Nothing…just sad about leaving," Neal lied, as he struggled to put a smile on his face.

Sally wasn't fooled and was about to call him on it when she heard her daughter scream, "MOM…come quick!" and both Neal and Sally ran to the front door to see what the problem was.

It was Tommy, and he had been drinking. "Why can't I come in…this is a bar after all," he slurred.

"Tommy…the sign outside clearly says that my pub is closed for the evening due to the birthday party I'm having for my daughter, and YOU weren't invited. Leave now and I won't call the police, otherwise I will," she threatened in a stern and determined voice.

"Why is he here?" Tommy asked pointing at Neal.

"I invited him…now go!"

Tommy sneered and was about to say something when all of a sudden he staggered out of the place, pausing only to wink at Neal whose face was as white as a sheet. Katie noticed the way the blood drained from her friend's face but didn't say anything. She had a plan…she was going to follow him after the party and find out what was wrong.

After Tommy left, the party went on, but Neal wasn't truly enjoying himself. He put on the best front he could with his friends, and only Katie and her mother sensed all was not well with the young man and were not surprised, when around ten, Neal slipped out without saying goodbye. Katie waited only a minute more before she too slipped out to follow him and learn what was going on, only telling one of her friends that she was going out for a few minutes.

Neal slowly drove to the courthouse, thinking about the invitation Sally had given him about returning for a visit that summer, and was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that he was being tailed. By the time he arrived Tommy had been waiting for ten minutes, and was in an ugly mood.

"What took you so long; I've been waiting for over twenty minutes. I thought you must have turned me in, and I would have had no recourse but to let everyone in on your dark secret," he sneered.

"It's just now ten o'clock. I'm on time. Your watch must be fast," retorted Neal, not knowing that Katie was in the shadows hearing everything, and wondering what dark secret Tommy was talking about.

"Come on…hurry and pick the lock. I just have one place to go and then I'm out of here," replied Tommy as he led Neal to the lock he wanted him to pick. "This leads to Judge Marshall's chambers…I'm just going to hide his robe and gavel so he will look foolish tomorrow in court," he explained before muttering under his breath, "I'll fix him for sentencing me to two weeks of picking up trash along the highways…everyone was laughing at me, and now he will be laughed at too."

Neal only nodded, as he quickly picked the lock and let him in, thinking to himself that this isn't right, but what choice did he have. He was completely shocked when, after Tommy disappeared in the building, he was touched on the shoulder, and jumped, startled by the hand on his shoulder.

"Neal, what have you done?" It was Katie.

"I had no choice but to let him in…he was going to tell…"

"Tell what? Neal, it doesn't matter; no matter what he was going to do it will be worse if you follow the likes of him," Katie said, as she tried to reason with him.

"That's what my Dad would say," admitted Neal, as he put his head in him hands and then finally all of the advice that his folks have been trying to teach him started to sink in. "You know, you are right, he probably would still tell just out of meanness, no matter if I helped him or not. Do me a favor Katie, and call my grandfather and tell him what has happened. I'm going to try and stop Tommy from carrying out his mischief against Judge Marshall," and with that Neal scooted in the door and raced after Tommy.

As soon as he entered the chambers he knew that Tommy had much more in mind than just hiding a gavel or robe. He was intending to do as much damage as he could. He had a spray can in his hand and was ready to spray whatever he could in blood red paint. "Tommy! You lied…this is more serious than a little prank," shouted Neal, as he darted forward and wrestled the paint can from Tommy's hand. "I won't let you go through with this!"

Tommy was a mean drunk and he backhanded Neal as he tried to regain control over the spray can. His blow sent Neal back into the wall with enough force to cause the back of his head to slam into the wall. Neal saw stars for a moment before Tommy was in his face again striking and kicking wherever he saw an opening….

As soon as Neal left, Katie was on her phone, first calling her Mom and her Grandfather, with instructions to call Neal's grandparents and let them know what was happening. As soon as that was completed she too headed into the Courthouse in hopes she could help in some way. The sounds of a fight led her to the Judge's chambers, just in time to see Tommy pummeling a down and dazed Neal, and reacted by grabbing the Judge's gavel and slamming it down on Tommy's head, knocking him out cold. It was there that Sheriff Thompson and Neal's dad, Peter Burke, found them.

As soon as Katie saw her grandfather she flew into his arms. "It was terrible Grandpa; he was hitting and kicking Neal. I couldn't just stand by and not try to stop him. I struck him with the Judge's gavel and he fell…I didn't kill him, did I?"

It only took the Sheriff one look to see that the Williams' boy was okay. "He'll be okay Katie; his head is too hard for the gavel to do serious harm…look he is starting to come around now." He then got on his radio and called the local police to come by and pick up the perpetrator.

Peter, in the meantime, had knelt at Neal's side and was talking to him. "Where are you hurt, son?"

"Dad? What are you doing here? Never mind, that's not important now. Oh, Dad I screwed up again…but then Katie made me remember what you have been trying to teach me, and I tried to stop him from destroying the Judge's chambers," confessed Neal.

"We will talk more about that later, but for now, where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere," Neal admitted as he heard the sheriff get back on his phone and call for an ambulance.

After Neal was taken by ambulance to the hospital and had x-rays taken he was soon released, since Neal's x-rays didn't show any serious damage. He was bruised and would be sore for a few days. Katie's quick actions had saved him from Tommy's continued abuse that could have resulted in broken bones or worse. Neal had a bruise forming on his cheek from the backhand blow and bruising on his midsection, but overall he was a very lucky young man. Peter was given a prescription for pain medication and they went home. Sheriff Thompson

would keep them informed on the break-in, and if Neal would have to come in to give a statement.

Neal was given a pain killer and put to bed; he was sleeping soundly as his parents and grandparents discussed what they knew about the incident.

"So, the first time you knew anything was wrong was when Sally called you?" Peter asked trying to get his facts clear.

"Yes, and as soon as I heard what was happening I told you, and we rushed to the courthouse," Tim said.

"Mom, how did Neal sound before he left?"

"Happy, but he was very excited when he came back after lunch. He was just about ready to burst when he came back around one o'clock. He had gone to replace his cell phone and was going to eat lunch at Sally's. In fact it was closer to twelve thirty than one when he came in, so he must have bolted down his food to get back here by twelve thirty," recalled Maggie.

"That was about the time you got that nagging headache, Honey," remarked El as she looked at her husband. "I guess you were right when you said that your 'Neal radar' was going off. That was the main reason we came back a day early; Peter had this feeling that all was not right with our son, and he was right."

Peter was about to make another comment when the phone rang and Tim hurried to pick it up. He only listened for a few minutes before hanging up, but he was smiling so they felt that everything was going to work out. "That was the Sheriff; they got a full confession from Tommy. They read him his rights and he had counsel that advised him to say nothing, but Tommy, as drunk as he was, couldn't help but gloat about how he got our boy in trouble. After that it was easy to get him to tell the whole story, and in his semi drunken state he admitted too much. When asked why he was beating Neal he said that Neal had tried to stop him from spray painting the judge's chambers….so that pretty much clears Neal of breaking in to do anything malicious, however he does need to give his statement, including why he picked the lock in the first place to let Tommy in…but that can wait until tomorrow."

It was soon afterward that El answered a phone call from Katie, checking up on Neal. "I'll be sure to tell him that you called, and Katie, I can't thank you enough for coming to his rescue like that, but how did you know he was in trouble?"

"My mom invited him to my birthday party and I was excited but while I was with him he wasn't happy…he was smiling but the smile didn't go all the way to his eyes, they were sad…he just wasn't the guy that I bonded with earlier in the week. You know how you can smile with your eyes Mrs. Burke? Well Neal was only smiling with his mouth…I knew something was wrong and then when Tommy tried to bust my party, and Mom threatened him with the police if he didn't leave, I saw how the blood seemed to drain from Neal's face, and I knew something was wrong when Tommy winked at him and I knew he was in real trouble…so after Neal slipped out I followed him," explained Katie and then as an afterthought she added, "Mrs. Burke, Tommy was blackmailing Neal to force him to pick that lock. Tommy was complaining when I arrived, saying that Neal was late in meeting him and he was threatening that if Neal hadn't come when he did then he would have to tell Neal's dark secrets to the town. I concluded that he was using those secrets to get Neal to open the courthouse for him."

"Dark secrets? I will have to talk to Neal about that, but what made Neal decide to stop Tommy?"

"I told him that no matter what Tommy had on him it was still wrong to work with him. Neal figured it out and said that it was something that his Dad has been trying to get through to him, and I must have awakened it in him. He then told me to call his grandfather, while he would try to stop Tommy. I called my Mom and Grandfather first, and asked them to call Neal's grandfather. Look I've got to go; I have some explaining of my own to do to my Mom about sneaking out of my party without telling anyone," replied Katie as she hung up.

After hanging up, El turned to all of them, as they had been listening to her side of the conversation, to fill them in. "That was Katie and she had a lot to tell. She says that Tommy was blackmailing Neal to pick the Courthouse lock…something about Neal's dark secrets that he was going to tell everyone if he didn't help…any guess what that might be?"

"It has to be about his record when he was Neal Caffrey, a thief and con artist, before we adopted him and changed his life for the better," replied Peter. "Tommy must have researched me and found Neal and used that information to make Neal do what he didn't want to do. What else did Katie have to say?"

"She told him that no matter what Tommy had on him it would be worse to do it than to say no. She mentioned that Neal finally realized that was what you have been trying to teach him, and he asked her to call Tim. She called her mom and grandfather first, and got the message out. She must have followed Neal afterward and discovered Tommy beating him, and then she knocked Tommy out with the judge's gavel to protect Neal," concluded El. "Our son has much to explain in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Neal came down for breakfast the next morning he wasn't surprised to find his whole family waiting for him in the kitchen. "Neal we need to talk about last night, but that will happen after you have had your breakfast," Peter informed his son.

Neal nodded before taking his seat. The bruise on his face was much more prominent this morning than it had been last night. "What would you like for breakfast, sweetie," his mom asked.

"Just toast," replied Neal, "I'm not really that hungry. May I have a cup of coffee?"

El just shook her head at her son and turned to fix him bacon, eggs and toast while his grandmother poured him a cup of coffee and soon Neal was eating his breakfast, finding that he was hungrier than he first thought he was as he devoured the whole thing.

"How was the toast Neal?" El asked, smiling.

"It was delicious, especially the condiments," Neal replied, smiling at her little joke.

"Come on son, they are waiting for us in the living room," El said as she accompanied Neal out of the kitchen. Neal walked in and took his seat on the sofa next to his dad.

"Son, I want you to tell us what happened yesterday that put you in harm's way at the courthouse?" asked Peter.

"Tommy approached me just before I was going into Sally's for lunch and told me that I was helping him break into the courthouse," began Neal. "I told him no, and then he showed me my old cell phone and told me that if I didn't help he would break a window and leave the phone, and when it was found I would be blamed."

"You should have told me this at once," exclaimed Peter.

"I thought I could handle it myself, Dad. I told him that it wouldn't make any difference. They would find that it didn't work and would conclude that it must have been a plant. I must have convinced him since he didn't bring it up again," Neal replied.

"But then he brought something else up, didn't he dear?" asked Maggie.

"Yes ma'am. He waited until after I had taken several steps away to call me by my last name, Caffrey, and after that I knew I had no choice. He said that he would tell everyone about my past, and that it would make you and mom look foolish for adopting me. I couldn't let him do that to you, so I agreed to help him get into the building. He told me he was only going to hide the judge's gavel and robe, and nothing more. I didn't know he was planning on doing more to the judge," Neal insisted.

"What happened next?" prodded Peter.

"I went to Katie's birthday party and then Tommy tried to crash it, but Sally threatened him with the cops and he left, but not before winking at me. Katie must have witnessed it and she followed me, but I didn't know it until after I had opened the door for Tommy and he went in," confessed Neal.

"But it was Katie who changed your mind," El said gently.

"Yes, ma'am, she reminded me of what Dad has been trying to teach me all along and I asked her to call, as I went in to try and stop Tommy. Luckily for me Katie followed and took Tommy out with a smack from the judge's gavel," Neal said as he waited for his dad to speak.

"Neal, wait for me in your room; your mother, grandparents, and I have to talk this over before deciding your punishment," Peter said sternly.

"Yes, sir."

Peter waited until Neal was out of earshot before he spoke. "I hope you will understand, I have to spank Neal for this. I know he came back and tried to stop Tommy, as the bruises on his face and body prove, but if he had come to one of us in the beginning none of this would have happened. We would have told him that he didn't have to protect us or his reputation…true friends would have understood. I love that boy but he has got to take responsibility for his actions, and the consequences that come with it."

Peter waited for any protests to his decision but all he saw was three agreeable faces staring back at him and sighed in relief. "So, agreed?"

"Yes, dear. Now go up there and deal with our son," El said firmly.

Peter nodded and headed upstairs. "Can I come in?" he asked at the door of his old room. Neal nodded and Peter went in and sat next to him on his bed.

"Son, first of all I want to tell you that I'm proud that you decided to try and stop Tommy from trashing Judge Marshall's chambers, but that doesn't excuse you from the break-in to begin with."

"You're going to spank me, aren't you, Dad?"

Peter nodded.

"But I was injured," whined Neal, "when I tried to stop Tommy."

"And if you hadn't picked the lock to let him you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place, and none of this would have happened."

"But he was going to tell!"

"That doesn't excuse the break-in son. Anyhow if he's anything like his father, he would have told anyway. That type just can't keep a secret of that magnitude to themselves, not if it can somehow hurt the person they hate, and face it son after he lost face because of you at Sally's, the incident where you stole his thunder with the kindergarteners, he was out to hurt you however he could."

"But I don't want a spanking!" Neal shouted.

"Son, we have gone over this before and you still haven't learned that you can't do good things the wrong way, your way, and not be punished for them. Like with the portrait of the young girl that you returned to her after giving the museum the forgery. I might have understood what you did this time if it had been for saving a life like you did when Wilkes kidnapped and threatened the life of a woman, but that isn't what happened this time. You were trying to save your reputation and mine and it just doesn't wash, and you risked your life doing it. Tommy outweighs you by at least fifty pounds; if Katie hadn't shown up when she did he could have killed you. No son, not only are you going to get a spanking, but I'm going to give you an old fashioned over the knee spanking."

Neal looked at his Dad with astonishment. "You're going to give me an over the knee spanking? You're kidding me, right Dad? I'm not some little kid that you can spank me like that…I won't allow you to put me over your knee," he said haughtily.

While Neal was ranting Peter was getting ready to act, and as soon as Neal stopped to take a breath Peter pulled him over his knee. "Oh, you won't allow me to put you over my knee, young man…well I have you there now," he said and proceeded to smack Neal's butt over and over again, hard enough to cause Neal to yip and yell with each smack. After Peter had given him a good two dozen swats he paused, and Neal thought it was over only to feel a hand at his belt, and before he could stop him Peter had bared his bottom and the intensity of each smack strengthened, causing the yips to become cries. "Son, I will not stand by and watch you put yourself back in prison. You might like wearing orange but I do not like it on you, and as your parent it is my call," Peter lectured as he turned his attention to Neal's sit spots. By the time he brought the spanking to an end he had painted Neal's bottom from the top of his backside to the top of his thighs, including his sit spots, a deep and painful red and Neal into a sobbing mess. "I'm sorry I had to do that son, but I love you too much to see you put yourself back in prison for such a foolish reason," Peter said emotionally, as he pulled Neal into his arms.

"D-Dad, you're c-crying," sniffed Neal as he saw the tears fall from his dad's eyes. "I guess it is true then when they say that it hurts the parent more than the child when he is spanked."

"N-Neal, I don't want to lose you s-son," replied Peter as he held his son until he had gotten his emotions under control and let him rise and fix his clothes.

"You won't Dad. You and Mom are stuck with me forever," Neal quipped as he rubbed his bottom, "but did you have to show your affection so deeply."

"What can I say son, I love you that much," Peter said with a smile and then, as he got up to leave he added, "Neal I want you to wash your face and comb your hair before meeting me downstairs by 9:45."

"Why 9:45, what's happening then?" asked Neal curiously.

"You, son, have been summoned by Judge Marshall. He's arranged to have the charges dropped against you for breaking in to the courthouse just as long as you meet with him at ten and accept one of the options he's going to offer you," explained Peter.

"But Dad my butt hurts too much to sit…can't we delay it until this afternoon or tomorrow?" pleaded Neal, as he rubbed his still stinging bottom.

"Sorry, son, this is something you will have to deal with. You will be meeting with the judge at ten and that is final," Peter said seriously before walking out.

At exactly 9:45 Neal and his family left to meet with Judge Marshall. They were to meet in his chambers making this as informal as possible.

Judge Marshall started the questioning. "Are you the young man that prevented the William's boy from destroying my chambers?"

"Yes, sir," replied Neal, as he squirmed a bit in his chair.

"Are you also the young man who picked the lock to let him into the courthouse in the first place?" Judge Marshall asked sternly.

"Y-Yes, sir," Neal nervously replied.

"I see, and why would you do that?"

"He threatened to tell my friends about my past, sir," Neal replied honestly as he looked around the room where his parents, grandparents and the sheriff sat.

"And what is so bad in your past that you felt you had to protect it by doing something illegal?"

"My real name is Neal Caffrey, Judge Marshall, and before Agent Burke caught me I was a con artist, forger, and thief," confessed Neal.

"And have you changed your ways, young man?"

"Yes, sir; I now work with my dad bringing white collar criminals to justice, although sometimes I stray in the way they are brought to justice. They are nearly all convicted and taken off the streets," Neal replied with pride.

"Then why would you do something to change that good record by allowing Tommy Williams to blackmail you into doing something illegal?"

"I thought that once people knew what I used to be they wouldn't want anything to do with me, and look down on my parents for adopting me."

"Sheriff, would you please tell young Neal what we know about his past," requested the judge.

"Neal, as soon your grandfather returned he told me about you and your past. We have known about you for some time and we don't care about what you did in your past. The only thing we care about is that you are the son of Elizabeth and Peter Burke, and the grandson of Maggie and Tim Burke. Don't you understand son, we judge you on your present merits, not your past deeds. You have no dark secrets to hide from us."

Neal couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. "I didn't know, I didn't know…you guys are the best."

Peter pulled his son into a mini hug until he could get his emotions back under control. "That's what friends do, son….they believe in you."

Judge Marshall gave Neal a few more moments before he cleared his voice, "Neal I was going to give you the same option that I gave Tommy Williams the first time he was brought before me. Either choose a session with the Persuader or pick up trash for the next week."

"The Persuader?" Neal whispered to his dad, who hushed him right away.

But the judge heard him and smiled. "This, young sir, is the Persuader," the judge said as he lifted a school paddle.

"Your paddle has a name?"

"Yep, I named it that because I feel that after a session with it the miscreant is persuaded not to misbehave again. Now getting back to the William's boy, when he was given a choice he chose to pick up trash for a week while wearing the orange jumpsuit. I understand that you are familiar with wearing orange as well young man."

"Yes sir, although my dad is trying his hardest to keep me out of them," Neal replied, as he squirmed once again.

"Am I correct in believing that your father has already taken you to task for your unwise choice of action last night?"

Neal blushed but nodded. "Yes sir, he gave me a spanking this morning and did such a good job of it that I can barely sit still now."

"Well, with that being the case, your option is either to take two licks from the Persuader, or work your last day here picking up trash alongside of the road in one of our orange suits. After all, if you had trusted your family and friends, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Neal's eyes went from the paddle and back to his dad trying to decide. He didn't want any licks added to his already sore bottom, but then he especially didn't want to spend his last day picking up trash, so before he could change his mind he blurted out, "I'll take the licks, sir," wincing as he said it.

"Good boy. You stay here while your family waits for you outside, and we can get this out of the way, and you can leave," praised the judge as he waited for his orders to be carried out.

As soon as everyone had left Neal turned to the judge to ask, "Where do you want me, sir?"

Judge Marshall motioned to his desk, "Just bend over my desk and we can get this over with," he said as he picked up the paddle and stood to one side of Neal.

SWAT!

"YEEEEOOOWWWW!" yelled Neal as the judge's first lick lifted Neal to his toes in an underhand strike to the underside of his buttocks catching him on both sit spots at once. "That was for breaking in to the courthouse to begin with." Neal nodded, as he felt the tears roll down his face. He waited for the second lick but was surprised when he felt himself being pulled up and turned around to face the judge. "The second lick has been dismissed since you tried to stop the destruction. I do not want to see you before me again Neal, or I will be adding to these licks….do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, sir…and thank you," Neal said gratefully, as he left the chambers to find his dad waiting by the door.

"He only gave me one lick, Dad, but it was a whopper," he confided as he used his shirt sleeve to wipe his face.

"Let's go home, son. The others are waiting for us there," Peter said as he and his son left the courthouse arm in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

For once Neal had no desire to go anywhere but back to his room after leaving

the Courthouse. He wanted to see Katie again but didn't think he would be good company considering the state he was in, unable to sit, much less move without pain. Why did they both have to spank me with only an hour in between, he thought as he let out a whimper of pain whenever he took a step, the chafing of his slacks irritating his ultra sensitive bottom.

Peter heard the whimper and pulled him into a hug before murmuring, "It will be okay Neal. I'm proud of you for facing up to your misdeed, and accepting the consequences of your actions. I know you are hurting now but by tomorrow you will be able to sit a little easier, and you will be able to enjoy your last day here instead of picking up trash along the highway. I know you don't think so now but you did the right thing by accepting the licks."

Neal looked at him and asked, "How did I do the right thing? I just didn't want to have to spend my last day picking of trash so I took the licks, which by the way was really only one, and got it over with."

"Do you remember the judge telling you that he was going to offer you the same deal he had Tommy?"

Neal nodded.

"Well, Tommy picked the option of picking up trash along the highway when he was brought in front of the Judge for smashing mailboxes instead of the licks, which would have done him a world of good. So instead of learning not to appear in front of Judge Marshall again, he was laughed at for picking of trash which made him mad enough to get even, which in turn got him in more trouble than before. This time he was sentenced to three days of picking up trash plus ten licks daily with the Persuader. So each morning Tommy is brought to the Courthouse, given ten licks by the bailiff, and you can be sure that they are given with a heavy hand before being driven to the stretch of the highway where he will be working, and of course he will be dressed in the county's orange jumpsuits," Peter explained seriously.

"Wow…I got off easy. Do you think that the judge likes me?" asked Neal as he unconsciously rubbed his backside.

"I think he saw potential in you, to sentence you to two licks but only give you one; it probably had something to do with the fact that you saw the error in your judgment and tried to correct it before it got worse. Now come on let's get you home and into a more comfortable position than you are now."

"Can I ride home lying down?" asked Neal, with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I can see the same potential as the judge and show you some mercy," laughed Peter as he ruffled his son's hair as they walked on.

"Dad…not the hair," groused Neal.

The first thing Neal did when he got to his grandparents was to head to his room so he could lie face down on his bed. His sigh of relief was quickly followed by calling Katie and talking for an hour, thanking her for a wonderful time getting to know her during this visit, and asking to take her out on a date the moment he returns, hopefully during the summer months.

El tiptoed from her place at the door, in order not to disturb the two young people. She had only come up to check on him but when she returned her smile wasn't hard to miss by the rest of the family.

"I take it that our son is fine?" Peter asked dryly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh yes, he is happily talking with Katie and if I call this right, I think we can say that Neal has a girlfriend, one that will make sure he stays out of trouble," El said with a smile.

The next time it was Maggie who went to check on Neal, to tell him that it was time for lunch, and found him still talking. "Neal, it's time for lunch, say goodbye to Miss Katie and join us for lunch," she requested and waited until he did so.

"Are you feeling better now, son?"

"I'm still sore but guess what Grandmom? Katie has agreed to go out with me as soon as I come back. It should be summer and we are going out for a picnic lunch some place that she is going to pick," replied Neal excitedly, as he started to walk with her and then, remembering what she said about lunch, picked up a pillow from his bed and smiled sheepishly at her and said, "I may need this to enjoy my lunch."

Maggie smiled at him as they walked to the table, to find that the rest of the family had also brought pillows to cushion his seat, and he felt like the princess and the pea, or should that be the prince and the pea, while he struggled to sit on top of five pillows stacked on his chair.

"Comfortable Neal?" asked Tim, as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes, sir, but let's eat before I slip off," he quipped as the room erupted in laughter.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Neal as he visited with his family, telling them about his life before Peter caught him and ending it with, "It really wasn't much of a life...just staying ahead of this guy but in the end I'm glad he caught me and eventually made me a part of his family...your family...my family."

The trouble for Neal didn't start until later that night as he dreamed. Talking about his life before Peter caught him opened up memories that he had thought he had hidden, had put behind him. His mother died when he was ten, leaving him in the clutches of an uncaring father who mistreated him until the day he died, leaving Neal an orphan in the care of the state.

It was then that Neal experienced a new education: how to steal, from unscrupulous "foster parents" who only wanted the money their little "Dodgers" could bring them. That was how he learned to pick pockets. It wasn't until Neal tried to pick Mozzie's pocket that he was saved. Mozzie took him out of the system when he saw the potential in the young pickpocket, and took him under his wing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO...OWWWW...DON'T...I WON'T...IT'S NOT TRUE...IT'S NOT TRUE" screamed Neal as he woke the entire household, in the grip of a nightmare he couldn't waken from.

Peter was the first one there, kneeling by his son's bed to try and comfort him. He had to dodge flailing fists as Neal fought the persons in his dream. He finally managed to grab him and pull him into a hug which Neal fought, until he realized that it was his dad who held him and not the evil man in his dream.

"D-DAD...oh, Dad...h-he said that you wouldn't w-want me anymore. That I had s-screwed up t-too much and h-he would come and t-take me away...please tell me that it isn't t-true," sobbed Neal, as he grabbed a hold of Peter's pajama top and wouldn't let go.

El pushed her way to Neal's other side to warmly comfort him. "There's nothing you can do that will drive us away from you, son...nothing. We love you. We will discipline you when you need it but that will never change how we feel about you." She began to stroke his hair in an attempt to calm him while Maggie and Tim added their comforting gestures and words. Eventually Neal's sobs lessened, finally stopped, and he was able to sit up and talk clearly.

"Neal, who was the man that you were referring to in your dream, the one who was going to take you away from us?" asked Peter.

"Someone I bumped into after a heist...he was an FBI agent, too. He was smart like you Dad, but he was so cold. He knew that I was guilty but he never could catch me doing anything wrong. I guess I had dodged all of the museum's cameras in his city and they never had any proof that I had taken anything. He knew who I was but that was all. He told me that when he caught me he would take me away and I guess it became a part of my nightmare. I'm sorry I woke all of you," Neal said apologetically.

"There is no reason to apologize, dear. You didn't do it on purpose," replied Maggie, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandmom, I'm not sleepy now. Do you think I could have a slice of cake...it might help me get back to sleep?"He asked impishly.

"I might agree as long as you have the cake with a glass of milk," she replied with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am," he cried, as he jumped from his bed, carrying his pillow and raced from the room.

"Mom, if I bring a pillow can I have a glass of milk with my cake, too?" asked Peter as he grabbed Neal's other pillow to chase after his son.

"Like son, like father."

**The End.**

**AN:** There will be more in this series coming in the future. In the next one we will find out about the man in Neal's nightmare.


End file.
